


Riding in the 'hood

by AnonEhouse



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't mess with Little Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding in the 'hood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reskel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reskel/gifts).



(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Red, would you mind dropping by Gran's place today with this basket?" Red's mother pointed to a large wicker basket packed with bottled wine, cheese, crackers, sausages, and various other treats, done up in pale green cellophane and topped by a wired gold ribbon bow. It had Gran's address stuck on with a label. "They got the addresses mixed up and sent it here instead. I don't have time to run it down. I've almost got Doraline's bodice ripped, and Harlequin's after me to make deadline." She turned back to the computer and tapped away for a moment.

"Sure thing, mom." Red hefted the basket. "That'll strap onto the back of my hog ok. I'll be glad to get a bit of fresh air."

"Be careful near the Park, dear. The Wolf gang hangs out around there."

"I'll be fine, mom." Red rolled her eyes. "I'm not a baby."

"Yes, you are. You'll always be my baby." Red's mother stood up and hugged her. "Invite Gran to dinner on Sunday, we can roast a chicken."

"Great!" Red put the basket down. "Call her to let her know I'm coming." Red went upstairs to put on her riding clothes, black leather trousers and jacket, with scarlet boots and helmet. She paused to put on a little red lipstick and then bounced downstairs, grabbed up the basket and was out the door with a final, "Bye, mom, good luck with Doraline!"

 

Red checked her motorcycle over before taking it from the garage and hitting the streets. It was a beautiful day, crisp and clear, with the roads neatly snow-plowed and traffic much lighter now that the holiday rush was over. It hadn't yet gone to gray mush and children were trying to build lumpy snowmen from the scrapings.

When she stopped at a light, and idled down, another motorcycle came up beside her. The rider whistled and shouted, "Hey, baby, nice ride. You and I, we could go places together." Red knew better than to respond, it only encouraged jerks like that. She kept looking straight ahead, waiting for the light to change.  
"C'mon, Red, don't be that way."

Red didn't like him using her nickname. He might just be saying that because of her helmet and boots, but it gave her a creepy feeling. When the light changed she decided to be safe, and instead of going directly to Gran's place, she stopped off at the Dunkin' Donuts by the police station. She parked her hog and took off her helmet. "Hey, Luke, how's it goin'!" She grinned at the burly police officer who was juggling a bag of donuts, a mug of coffee and his cruiser's keys. She was in luck. She'd expected to see someone she knew, but Luke had been an old friend of her father's.

"Just fine, Red." He handed her the donut bag while he unlocked the door. "There's a jelly on top."

"Thanks!" As Red took out a donut she noticed the guy on the motorcycle driving away. Good, got rid of him. Freak. "I'm goin' over to Gran's. Mom's making a roast chicken on Sunday. Think you could stop by?" She munched the donut quickly.

"You know it. Girl, your momma's a treasure."

Red grinned again and handed Luke the bag of donuts. "Bring dessert!" She finished the donut, put her helmet back on and got back on her hog. She waved to Luke and left, smiling.

 

"Gran!" Red leaned her elbow on the anteroom buzzer, as her hands were full with the basket. "It's Red, let me in." The door buzzed release and she charged up the stairs. She reached the apartment, but stopped. The door was open. "Gran? Why've you got the door open?"

A wavering, creaky voice came from inside the apartment. "I opened it for you, Red."

"You should have waited until I got here," Red scolded gently as she entered the apartment, feeling more than a little worried. Gran hadn't suddenly gone senile, had she? She entered and blinked. "Why's it so dark in here, Gran?"

"Electricity costs too much. I'm saving my money to leave to you, Red."

"Gran, you're weirding me out." Red looked in the dimness, and saw a figure draped in Gran's old fuzzy bathrobe, the one she never wore when she was expecting company. "Gran, why are you wearing that ratty old thing?"

"So's I can hug you, Red!" The figure lunged at her, grabbing her with strong arms. The arms of a man.

Red swung the basket hard, knocking her attacker back. "What have you done with Gran!" She dropped the basket, grabbed the ratty collar with both hands, pulled and turned as she slammed her hip back into the man. He flipped through the air, landing on his back with a thud that shook the room. "Gran!" Red shouted as she ran towards the bedroom. A thumping noise led her to a closet with a chair wedged under the knob. She pulled away the chair and opened the door.

Her grandmother came out, fighting mad. "Red! Are you all right! That punk broke in and said he was after you!"

"I'm fine, Gran. You still got that piece dad gave you?"

"Yep, in the box under the bed." She pulled a necklace over her head. It had several keys on it. "Smallest key opens it."

Red snatched the necklace and opened the box. She loaded the gun, and took off the safety. "Call the station house, Gran!" She ran back into the living room and threw on the light in time to point the gun at the wheezing man on the floor before he could get up. "Stay right there!" With the light she recognized him as the creep who'd been following her. He must have been sharper than she thought, to have read the address on the basket and got here before her.

"Aw, Red," the man said, looking up at her. "I just wanted to get to know you better." He grinned. "You don't want to shoot me. I'm the head Wolf. My boys could make life really miserable for the old lady." He started to get up.

Red cocked the hammer and aimed it at his chest. "My dad taught me. You don't pick up a gun unless you're prepared to use it." She spread her legs slightly and braced herself. "Your call." Behind her, she heard Gran on the phone.

The man hesitated. Red kept her stance. Gran stayed on the phone. A few minutes later she heard feet pounding up the stairs. "YOU! Freeze! Up against the wall!" Luke grabbed the man, and flung him against the wall so hard one of Gran's embroidered kitten pictures fell off. Luke's partner frisked the man, and cuffed him, taking him down the stairs with one hand holding him up.

Luke looked at Red and Gran. "You two ladies all right?"

Gran picked up the kitten picture and hung it back on the wall. "Of course we are. Oh, NO!"

"What's the matter, Gran?" Red asked.

Gran pointed at the basket on the floor. "The wine broke."

Red hugged Gran. "We'll buy another bottle."


End file.
